


Are you afraid of me now?

by TheCrazyCat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyCat/pseuds/TheCrazyCat
Summary: Él Morty médico solo se llevó a su rostro su mano enguantada en látex cubriendo la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. —Bastardo suertudo. — Dijo para sí. — No muchos novatos tienen tu suerte, I-192. — Soltó una pequeña risa. —En especial, novatos como tu.—Lo sé. — Pensó en voz alta viéndolo salir de la tienda medica."I-192" el número grabado en la pequeña cinta roja alrededor de su muñeca.I-192 miró de reojo la delgada cortina blanca que lo separaba de la camilla de a lado.—Murió salvando el trasero de ese bastardo, señor. — Dijo despectivamente uno de los Mortys médicos.No soy buena haciendo resúmenes xd
Relationships: Morty Sanchez x Morty Smith, Morty Sanchez x Presidente Rick, Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith





	Are you afraid of me now?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste y cualquier error ortográfico mil disculpas xd

Morty saboreó ese desagradable trago de licor de la cantimplora de la mano de su compañero de guardia, el escozor en su garganta y esa sensación de hormigueo en sus manos era pasable, sus ojos humedecidos por las tibias gotas de sangre caían por sus pálidas mejillas ocultas entre los rizados mechones castaños entre canos, su mano temblorosa envuelta en una tela que en algún momento fue blanca ahora vuelta hilos de tela y carne, por fortuna, o desgracia había sido encontrado entre los restos de la Ciudadela por un guardián como él. 

—Dimensión. —Preguntó el guardián en turno mostrándose insensible a su estado moribundo. 

—I-192 — escupió su ID junto con un bocado de sangre oscura. —¿y el tuyo?

Ese Morty se encargó de su extender su vida por unos miserables minutos más mientras esperaba alguna pequeña brigada de rescate, I-192 sabía que su tiempo estaba contado y aunque deseaba ser positivo, creer en un Dios inexistente, rezar e implorar por vivir solo podía observar su hogar colapsar. Cerró sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas silenciosas que caían uniéndose a la sangre en su rostro, ese trago adormeció el dolor de sus extremidades y lo hizo flotar entre la neblina de la inconsciencia y la conciencia.

—Conserva tu energía para más tarde, Morty. —Contestó su versión alternativa vaciando el contenido de su cantimplora contra sus labios y botándolo lejos, sus ojos lucían cansados aunque su expresión denotara indiferencia. I-192 soltó una risa seca, las lagrimas fueron liberadas y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amarga. —...Moriré. ¿Qué más da si apresuro el proceso? Su salvador, ese guardián

Morty solo cubrió su rostro inexpresivo con sus manos vendadas posiblemente tratando de ocultar el dolor que punzaba en la herida en su pecho que parecían las garras de la muerte impresas en su cuerpo y aun más deshonrosas que las propias, sus muertes no serían grabadas en los libros, ni recordadas por las personas que dieron sus vidas para salvarlas. 

—I-192, ¿tienes familia a quién notificar? —Cuestionó en voz baja su alter ego. 

—Si... —I-192 sonrió débilmente recordando a su familia. 

" _Beth..._ " 

—De hecho, me gustaría pedirte un favor. —Susurró con un nudo en su garganta, pero una sonrisa débil adornando sus labios temblorosos. 

—¡I-192! 

I-192 cerró sus ojos permitiéndose recordar.

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

" _Beth, cariño, soy tu padre.._." Repitió esa oración por lo bajo. " _¿Me recuerdas, cariño?_ " Practico una y otra vez, se aliso las pequeñas arrugas de sus pantalones grises y sacudió el invisible polvo de su suéter de lana verde. " _No me sorprendería si no lo hicieras, cariño."_ El indició de una sonrisa rota cruzo por sus labios. " _Tu madre y yo, no terminamos en los mejores términos y estaré de acuerdo con lo que decidas, cariño._ " Sus ojos oscuros se centraron en el pedazo de madera frente a él. " _No quiero ser una molestia para ti, Beth._ " Un simple golpe, eso lo separaba de la pequeña familia establecida en esa sencilla casa que empezaba a mostrar una apariencia mas vivida que hace años. " _Solo quería verte, cariño. Una ultima vez, solo eso..._ "

Su mano hecha puño se quedo estática en el aire. 

" _Y si..._ " Morty miró de reojo automóvil estacionado a unos cuántos metros de distancia. Aún no era tarde para dar marcha atrás, " _¿me odia?_ " Ese pensamiento lo hizo retraer su puño y dejarlo caer contra su costado, sus labios se fruncieron en una linea tensa mientras estudiaba las pequeñas imperfecciones en la puerta.

Toco suavemente la puerta, casi, deseando no ser escuchado por alguien. Pero, la puerta se abrió unos tortuosos minutos después revelando la presencia de... —¿Beth? — Dijo apenas en un murmullo tratando de ocultarse de ese par de ojos que lo estudiaban tratando de ponerle nombre a su rostro. —Disculpe, me equivoque... — Se dio la vuelta con la intención de huir. De cualquier forma, ella no lo reconoció, ¿por qué molestarla?

—...¿Papá? 

Morty se congeló en su intento de huida. — No es cierto, oh dios mio...¡Papá! — Beth se acercó aunque vacilante, Beth posó tímidamente su mano sobre su brazo y apoyó su frente contra su espalda permitiéndose llorar lagrimas de felicidad. — Lo siento, si hubiera sabido... — Sollozo, su pequeña se sentía culpable. 

—Beth...— murmuró con un hilo de voz. — No llores, cariño.Está bien. 

Beth no lo soltó, ella se aferró a él mientras dejaba salir las amargas lagrimas de culpa que empaparon su suéter y lo hicieron sentirse mas miserable, pero aún con ese sentimiento golpeando en su pecho como un puñal clavado en su corazón. Morty se quedo ahí sosteniéndola limpiando sus lagrimas y pidiéndole silenciosamente su perdón. 

Su pequeña, Beth, ella la miró con ojos suplicantes y un pequeño puchero en sus labios mientras se aferraba a su suéter como si fuese esa pequeña niña mimada que siempre conseguía su juguete favorito, le dijo con la voz suplicante —¿te quedarás? —, y él solo pudo aceptar, a causa de la culpa de ver a su hija tan afectada por su partida.

—Si — susurró forzando una sonrisa en su rostro —, aún tengo que conocer a mis nietos.

" _Espero me perdones algún día, cariño._ " 

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

—Morty I-192, ¿correcto? — Repitió el médico Morty con incrédulo. 

Él solo asintió lentamente. 

Él Morty médico solo se llevó a su rostro su mano enguantada en látex cubriendo la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. —Bastardo suertudo. — Dijo para sí. — No muchos novatos tienen tu suerte, I-192. — Soltó una pequeña risa. —En especial, novatos como tu.

—Lo sé. — Pensó en voz alta viéndolo salir de la tienda medica.

" **I-192** " el número grabado en la pequeña cinta roja alrededor de su muñeca. 

I-192 miró de reojo la delgada cortina blanca que lo separaba de la camilla de a lado.

—Murió salvando el trasero de ese bastardo, señor. — Dijo despectivamente uno de los Mortys médicos.

La delgada cortina blanca fue corrida mostrando a un par de camilleros Morty transportando con reverencia el cadáver del joven general D-2001 cubierto por una sabana blanca, pero su atención no cayó en la forma en como gran parte de los Mortys de esa improvisada tienda medica parecían mirarle como si quisieran que fuese ese cadáver y no vivo. No, el único Morty que llamó su atención era sin dudas el actual Presidente Rick.

—D-2001 siempre alguien bondadoso. No me sorprende esta muestra desinteresada de protección al mas débil. Una lastima que haya acabado con su servicio de una forma tan abrupta. — Habló sin expresar realmente alguna emoción visible en tono plano e indiferente mientras escoltaba la camilla, pero había algo en su postura tensa y mirada indiferente que no perdían detalle el traslado que lo hizo sentirse incomodo en su lugar.

**" Oh, geez..."**

Y este era solo el principio de sus problemas.


End file.
